


Prize

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter Training, Smut, Swearing, Tied up reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam and Dean teaching you to untie yourself just in case, but eventually things get a little more heated with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

The ropes were cutting into my skin. I grunted as I struggled to get loose. Sam was across the room, perched on a desk with a smirk on his face that pissed me off. I glared at him and huffed air into my bangs.

“This is stupid.” I growled at him as I tried to twist my arm.

“The more you struggle, the tighter it will get.” Sam said chuckling as he checked his watch, “Come on you can do this.”

I had been doing this for weeks now. Learning how to hunt, using guns properly, fighting with knives and practicing exorcisms nonstop. Dean had been fair, he knew when I needed to stop and take a break. During sparring, he never took cheap shot or doing anything to make a point to prove that I was a beginner. Sam on the other hand got off on seeing me struggle; he didn’t go easy on me. He was pushing me constantly riding my ass (not in a sexy way).

“No! I can’t!” I snapped and pulled my arms hard against the ropes.

Sam got up and moved to the chair, he pulled his pocketknife out and flicked it open. He stepped closer to me and leaned over. I felt the ropes loosen and then drop. I started to get up from the chair but his hands grabbed my waist. He hugged me tight and flipped me on to the ground. 

I exhaled hard and tried to shove him off but he was too heavy.

“Sam!” I pleaded with no air in my lungs. 

“How are you going to be a hunter if you can’t fight me off?” 

I shifted under him and tried to knee him between the legs but he was able to push my legs down with his own. He pressed my wrists into the floor and hovered over me with a smile.

I leaned up and kissed his lips. 

“Not gonna work, cupcake.” Sam said with a smile as he rested his weight into me.

My legs moved up his side and clenched around his ribs. I held on tight and pulled him in close to me. I kissed him again and forced my hips into his stomach. 

“I hate you.” I hissed at him and I held on tight. I slammed my foot into his back and heard him groan from what I hoped was pain. Instead he got his balance and broke free from my grip.

“Good.” Sam grunted. I rested on the floor and was panting hard. He sat back on my hips and pushed his hair back.

“You must get off on beating up on little girls.” I growled at him.

“Nah, just you.” 

“You know, you could at least lube up before you ride my ass.” I huffed again.

Sam sat forward and kissed me then pulled back again. I stared up at him in half shock and half confusion.

“What?” He said smirking, “You’re cute when you’re mad.”

“What?” I said in disbelief.

Sam stepped off me and pulled me up then into his arms. 

My heart was pounding out of my chest as I rested into him. I was tired from fighting and trying to get free. His hands ran down my back as he kissed me. His fingers curled into my hair and pulled. Sam lifted me off the ground with one arm and backed me into the wall.

His lips were hot against mine as he kissed me harder than before. My arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him back. His body weight pressed against me as my legs curled up and around his waist. One hand pressed against my cheek as he kissed me then pulled back. His teeth pulled my bottom lip then curled into a sexy smile.

“I still hate you.” I said breathlessly, staring at his pink lips. His teeth were perfect and white as he opened his mouth to speak. My eyes tracked up to his eyes, they were dark and predatory. 

“Good.” 

Sam carried me steps to the left and dropped me on the table. His hands yanked at the tank top I was wearing, tearing the fabric into halves as he went in for my neck. His mouth sucked on the skin, bringing the blood to the surface and then raking teeth over it. His hands groped at my breasts while my hands fumbled with his belt buckle. I heard the snap of the tiny piece of fabric between the cups of my bra breaking apart. I pushed his jeans to the floor then ran my nails up his back, between his shoulder blades. Sam moved his lips down my skin; I leaned back allowing him room before stopping at my nipple. 

He sucked and swirled his tongue around the hard pink bud. He carefully latched on and pulled forcing a moan out. He lavished my nipples with attention as I kissed his shoulders and neck. I pulled at his hair and made him moan out. He shot a look up at me and smirked. I grinned back at him and leaned up to kiss his lips. His thumbs hooked into my jeans and pushed them down over my hips. I lifted up as my arm looped around his neck. Sam smiled against my lips as he forced them down my legs. He pulled at the jeans, freeing my legs then dropping it to the floor. He forced my knees apart wider, dropped his boxers then filled in the gap between them. His free hand slid between my legs, his fingers pulled my panties to the side then carefully between the soft lips and began to explore. 

“I’m not going to be nice.” Sam growled at me as I gripped his painfully hard dick and stroked him slowly.

“You… not nice?” I hissed at him then gave him a huge smile, “Never.”

Sam’s hand clasped against my lower back and slid me across the table. My ass sat just on the edge of the table. He pulled my hand away from his cock; he kissed me roughly as he slammed into me. I let out a quiet squeal then gripped his back as my legs closed around his hips. He groaned and let his head dip down slightly. He slowly eased in and out of me, pulling out deep moans and whines. 

“Oh god, Sam!” I whined out and as he kissed my neck. His fingers curled into my hair as he yanked my head back. He placed rough kisses along my throat, mixed with teeth. He pounded into me as hard as he could; the air was littered with groans and grunts as I cussed out and begged him for more. I gripped his shoulder and dug my nails into his back. 

“Don’t you dare fucking come.” He hissed at me, “Not until I fucking tell you.”

“Sa-Sammy, please.” I begged and clenched his cock as my legs tightened around his waist. I pushed back against him and let out another whine to match his groan. Sam shoved himself deeper inside of me until our bellies met. I couldn’t breathe as I fought the wave of pleasure that smashed into me. I tried to keep myself together but I knew that I was falling apart. The pieces inside of me were shattering faster than I realized as Sam eased out of me again, slowly moving inch by inch. 

“Please Sam, I can’t.” I whined and dug my nails into his back, I knew I was going to draw blood but I didn’t care. I needed to come and I needed him to get me there. 

Sam lifted me from the table, his back muscles flexed and moved under his skin as he adjusted to my weight. Before I could take another breath, Sam was thrusting sharp and fast into me. Small clips of words slipped from my lips like a staccato beat. 

Then it happened, like shattering glass, I came. My hands clenched and my legs were shaking. I couldn’t breathe and my head was swimming with incomplete thoughts. I was whimpering and kissing his neck and chest. I raked my nails over his scalp, Sam groaned in reply. 

His thrusts got shallow and erratic, as his breath was clipped and hot against my skin. I kissed his neck and throat, stroking the back of his neck with my fingertips. He moved slowly to the table and sat me down. He rested his head on my shoulders as he groaned again. I knew that he came as he kissed my collarbone and pulled me tighter into him. 

My body was shaking as my heart thumped in my ribs. I knew that I had feelings for Sam. I knew that I wanted this but never had I imagined it being like this. 

Sam slowly looked up at me and smiled, softly. He was gentle again, the darkness gone from his eyes as he kissed me as if he hadn’t seen me in weeks. His fingers softly curved around my cheek then he pulled back. He was breathless as he stared down at me; his skin covered in the same sheen mine was with his chest a warm red color that matched the way my face and ears felt.

“Don’t get used to this.” He teased then kissed me again.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

In a split second, I was standing with my body bent over the table. My wrists were being looped with ropes as the warm wood rubbed against my bare skin.

“If you can get free, you get me.” He said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

“Not much of a prize there, now is it Sammy.” I said smirking at the wall. My wrists shifted in the ropes as I stepped back from the table. I stepped through my arms, painfully feeling the slight give in my shoulders. I picked his knife from the table and sawed through the rope.

I spun on my heels to face him. He wiped his lips and nodded. My eyes dropped down his body and couldn’t help but stare. He was built perfectly, even with the scars and bruises on him. He caught me off guard with a devilish smile.

“What am I gonna do with you, now that you’re mine of course.” I grinned at him as he strolled up to me, his arms wrapped around me before kissing me.


End file.
